Two sides of a medal
by Tumblr Ate My Soul
Summary: This could be a sequal to A day like this but doesn't have to be. It's Sheldon's POV. The first part is a Sheldon that likes Penny and the second a Sheldon that is content with Amy. Read and review, please. I own nothing!
1. He'd like to think

A\N: This is the Sheldon\Penny approach and I rather like it. Sheldon's all in-love and such so, forgive me if he's OOC, please. If the two parts of this story are confusing you, just imagine they're set in two diferent universes, one where Sheldon likes Penny and the other where Sheldon wouldn't even consider Penny as an option. Lots of love,

Red

He'd like to think that, in some other universe, he's with her. That he's brave enough to tell her he wants to be 'the guy'. That he's worthy of her. He'd like to think that. But, as strongly as he knows no Sheldons are dancing he knows no Sheldons are worthy of their Pennys.

Pennys are, even though he feels like it's an immense mistake, supposed to end up with Leonards. He firmly believes there isn't a world where Penny and Leonard don't know each other because there can't be a world where he's without Penny…or Leonard at his side.

He likes to imagine there might be a world where he saw Penny first and decided she's too good to pass. The thought crossed his mind several times. He thought he might have had a chance with her, before the Leonard thing. He thought there were signs. He thought she liked him like that. He was probably wrong. He is incredibly socially awkward and ignorant. It could have been a mistake. It must have been a mistake, because, why would she have been with Leonard if she liked HIM?

Still, he spent a lot of time contemplating if IT was still there. He knew Amy liked him so he researched the social protocols for the situation. After Stewart asked Amy he thought his chance finally came and that Penny might say yes without worry of ruining her friendship with Amy. He spent several hours researching how to ask someone on a date and when he felt comfortable that he knew how to get her to see he's serious, he headed to her apartment.

His first reaction to her words was to assume he was the guy because he has spent so much time wondering if he could have had a chance and he fully convinced himself he's the one she actually likes and that he should make the move. And then he heard 'you're so not the guy, Sheldon' and he froze up. After a bit of thinking, he realised she meant Leonard and, for the first time in his life, felt stupid.

He did some more research after she mentioned making Amy jealous and found out that people date someone they don't like in front of people they do like to make them jealous. It said, on a website, that it worked in getting that someone's attention. So he went and ruined Amy's date with Stewart to suggest they become boyfriend and girlfriend. He really thought that would help him with Penny. He really did.

He wanted to put a clause in his relationship agreement that said said relationship would be terminated when Penny realises he's 'the guy' but, since he couldn't find anything on relationship agreements on the internet, he called Missy and she said it would be rude towards Amy. She almost cried on the phone and he had no idea why, said something about 'their little Shelly' and 'girl troubles' so he hung up.

And then, Leonard came and messed everything up, again. The only thought going through his head at that moment was: 'please, don't say yes, please don't'. And then she said yes.

So now, he's Amy's boyfriend and the jealousy thing is, obviously, not working (he's vain but not vain enough to think she's trying to make him jealous) and he's stuck. So, he hopes that, in some other universe there is a brave Sheldon, one deserving of Penny. He likes to think it might be possible.


	2. He's the selfish sort

A\N: This is the Sheldon\Amy approach. Sheldon didn't come off that good, sorry. I like Amy but I'm not a fan of the pairing, they're too similar. So this is to show they're NOT that similar and she comes off weak and stupid and he comes off a jerk. Sorry, promise I'll stop with the pairing. Lots of love,

Red

He'd like to think that, in some other universe, he's making her happy the way she should be. He knows she likes him, had for a while, but he's just not the type to return affection. His feelings towards her are a bit more proprietary than affectionate. Amy is too good for him but that doesn't mean that he will let her go. He's the selfish sort.

He was, sort of, OK with touching people and people touching him, once, before he knew what the world was made of and what it could do to him. So, now, he feels uncomfortable with any touching. Because he KNOWS.

He never was OK with emotion. He just couldn't understand the need for it. And, of course, he has physical needs for contact, the ones Penny seems to appeal to, even though she has close to no substance, but he's the brilliant one and it's always MIND-over-BODY and he wouldn't like it any other way. That's his strength, thought power, absolute self-control. But emotion, no, that never even came to be. He likes to think that his affection towards his mother are based on that same instinct that dogs have, someone is taking care of you, so , they must be good, if someone is good to you, be good to him.

And now, when he lets Amy call herself his girlfriend, he doesn't even blink an eye towards her affections. He doesn't need them. She's his and the only thing he needs from her is not to neglect him. And she lets him, unknowingly, exploit her. She lets him feed his ego on her devotion. And he just can't bring himself to let her go.


End file.
